


Lonely

by liddell_alien



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddell_alien/pseuds/liddell_alien
Summary: Zelda is bored and lonely, and the thought of Mary Wardwell makes her feel things.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvisibleJune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleJune/gifts).



> English is not my first language, sorry if there are mistakes.

Zelda was bored. It was late, she was lying in her bed, reading her Satanic Bible. The day had been long and stressful, and the worst part was that she wasn’t even tired. Sabrina was spending an awful lot of time at the Academy, Ambrose too and her Sister kept neglecting her, spending time with her mortal boyfriend.

That afternoon, Sabrina asked her to help her with a spell she was studying, they spent half an hour together, before Mary Wardwell interrupted them. The teacher needed her niece for some reasons and their time together was over.

That witch was infuriating. With her velvety voice, and her luxurious hair, and those impossibly gorgeous blue eyes…

Zelda groaned, frustrated. She couldn’t even hate her properly, when the only thing that she felt thinking about Mary Wardwell was lust, and how nice was the sensation of her hands on Zelda’s body.

She threw away her Satanic Bible with a huff, bringing her knees to her chest, circling them with her arms and resting her chin upon them. Truth was, she felt lonely and it was too late to call her.

Eyeing the door, making sure it was locked, Zelda sat on her bed, tugging at her silky, navy blue nightgown. She placed one of her beautiful cushions next to her, before she positioned herself right on top of it.

As she held the headboard for balance, she started rubbing herself against the soft pillow, through her lacy underwear. It started as a low, rocking rhythm. She liked to take her time, when she was on her own.

Behind her closed eyelids, Zelda was picturing Mary Wardwell underneath her. She wasn’t usually the one on top, but a witch could dream. It was easy to imagine their bodies rubbing against each other, hands wandering, exploring. She had traced the other woman’s curves so many times she could almost feel them under her touch.

Zelda’s breath started to get labored, she could feel herself getting wetter, the sensation of the lace was incredible on her over sensitive skin. Her rhythm was faster now, she rested her forehead against the back of her hands, the grip on the headboard was firm and she used it to rub herself even faster.

Soft moans were escaping her lips, she could feel herself getting closer to her release. Zelda pictured Mary Wardwell grasping her hips, maneuvering her. The pressure on the pillow was sending shivers down her spine, a spark lightened between her legs and in her stomach.

Zelda came moaning, with Mary’s name on her lips, like a prayer as she arched her back. She stayed still, her breath heavy, her back sticky with sweat and a warm dampness between her legs.

Slowly, she got off the pillow and she kicked it off the bed with her foot. She sat against the headboard, a hand on her flushed chest. Strangely, she felt better.

Relaxed and sleepy, Zelda let out a content sight, slipping under the covers not bothering to clean herself up. The one thing missing was the heat of Mary’s body pressed against hers, her smell filling the room.

It wasn’t without horror that Zelda realized she missed the other witch. But that was a problem for another time, she wanted to sleep, now. She deserved that, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to write Zelda Spellman humping her expensive pillow thinking about Mary Wardwell. Sue me.


End file.
